Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition
by sean.p.ware
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring Lucas and Maya. P.S. I do not own Girl Meets World.


**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Edition**

**Hey everybody, sean. here bringing you another installment of my **_**Tales of Love **_**series and this time it's **_**Girl Meets World**_**. But instead of a series of different pairings, I am going to do a series of one-shots of only one pairing and what pairing is it you may ask. It's Lucaya (Lucas/Maya). Yes, my friends. It's the Lucaya edition of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love**_**. This story contains a series of erotic one-shots with Lucas and Maya. Rated M for sexual content. P.S. I do not own **_**Girl Meets World**_**. So here it is, chapter one of **_**Girl Meets World Tales of Love: Lucaya Editon**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

**The Friend Zone**

**(Lucas' P.O.V.)**

Have you ever felt like that you're in love with your best friend for years and you haven't have the guts to tell her? Well, that happened to me. And who is the lucky lady that I've been in love with? Is it Riley? Nope. Missy Bradford? In a pig's eye. Smackle? Guess again? Topanga? No way, she'll be headed to Cougar Town. Do you want to know who she is? Her name is Maya Hart and I have been in love with her ever since I first met her on the Subway when I first came to New York. Now I know that she always call me names like Ranger Rick, Bucky McBoing Boing, Huckleberry Hound, Hopalong and Sundance because of my Texas heritage but deep down I love those nicknames that she calls me. After we graduated from college, Riley moved to California with her new boyfriend and Farkle and Smackle moved to Chicago and lived together in an apartment. I stayed in New York with Maya, she got a job in fashion design and I got a job as a news reporter. But wait, there is something that you should know. Maya and I share an apartment on Greenwich Village. I moved into it after I Maya and I graduated from NYU and Maya was looking for a roommate so I agreed for her to be my roommate and we both agreed to help pay for the rent. Ever since we've been living together, I just have this sudden urge to kiss Maya. There are times when she wears a t-shirt and shorts around the apartment and I get to see her long, silky smooth legs and her sexy feet. We would always do things together like watching a movie and play video games together. She was the best roommate ever. I just wish that I could tell her how I feel about her and get out of the friend zone so Maya and I could become a couple. Today, was going to be that day. It was a regular Wednesday afternoon and work was pretty good but hectic. I had to fire my secretary because he looks like Adolf Hitler and my interview with a famous children's author went up in flames because he was drunk, or should I say Boris Yeltsin-drunk. I certainly needed to relax. I entered my apartment with a bag of Chinese take-out and I see Maya laying on the couch with her legs up while reading a magazine and watching a movie. Maya wore a pink question mark sweater and a black skirt. Luckily, she wasn't wearing a pair of thin black stockings.

"Howdy, Maya." I said as I sit the food down on the dining room table.

"Well, howdy Ranger Rick." Maya said in a Texan accent. "How was your day?"

"You do not want to know."

"Oh, really? So, I guess nothing happened today like a children's author was drunk on live TV while you were interviewing him."

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I was watching you on TV, silly." Maya grinned. "Is that Chinese food from Wu's?"

"Who?"

"Wu."

"Wu who?"

"Lou Wu. The restaurant."

"Oh. Well, yeah."

"What did you get me?" Maya asks.

"I got the Kung Pao shrimp and you got the sweet and sour chicken." I said.

"Mmm, that's my favorite." Maya said. I look towards Maya's direction and I see her swinging her legs back and fourth. Her toenails were painted a pretty sky blue. Oh, God. My sexual thoughts are coming back to me. Right now, I'm fantasizing about Maya using her sexy feet to stroke my cock or feeling her toes in my mouth. I tried to think about something else but I couldn't, Maya was all I think about. I couldn't stop to think about every part of her body. I couldn't even tell if she was hairy down there or not. I couldn't even tell if her breasts are small or big. Come on Lucas, stop thinking about her. Then all of a sudden, Maya was looking at my direction while I was looking at her.

"What's wrong, Lucas?" Maya asked.

"Huh, what? Oh, nothing. I was distracted." I said. Oh, yeah. I was distracted….by her beauty. I grabbed some plates to put our food on and I grabbed a pair of chopsticks for me and another pair of chopsticks and a fork for Maya. Maya began to sit up as I walked over to the couch to sit next to her and began eating while we're watching a movie.

"So, what movie are we watching?" I asked.

"We're watching _Fatal Attraction_." Maya answered.

"Boy, scary stuff. I bet every man in America has seen the movie with their girlfriend or their wife. After seeing that movie, I learned never sleep with a crazy woman."

"Are you calling me crazy, Hopalong?"

"No, I don't think you're crazy. You're pretty cool and sweet and charming. You could be really sarcastic at times. I like that." I said.

"Thanks, Lucas." Maya said. Wait a minute, am I seeing her cheeks change color? Her cheeks turned pink. I don't believe it, Maya Hart is blushing. As we continue to eat, my eyes began to wander down to her bare legs. Boy, I couldn't take my eyes off of them. Fuck, it's driving me insane!

"Lucas, are you sure you're okay?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "Why would you ask?"

"It's because you were ogling my legs for a very long time."

"Oh, uh that. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful they look." I said while Maya was trying to grab a piece of chicken on her chopstick. "Maya, look at you. You're making a mess like a little toddler. Why don't you use a fork?"

"Sorry. Can you show me?" Maya asked as she looks at me with her adorable puppy dog pout.

"Sure, I'll show you. First, hold the upper chopstick like a pencil, about one-third of the way from it's top. Next, place the second chopstick against your ring finger, holding it with the base of the thumb. It should be pointing the same way as the first chopstick. After that, move the upper chopstick with your thumb, index and middle fingers." I said as I showed her how to eat with chopsticks and when she tried it she was doing pretty good. Not bad for her first time.

"Hey, may I try some of your Kung Pao shrimp?" Maya asked.

"Are you sure? Because it's spicy." I said.

"Don't make me hurt you, Friar."

"Sure."

"Wait, why don't you feed it to me." I like the sound of that. I picked up the shrimp with my chopsticks and brought it towards Maya's mouth as she took a bite out of it. After she ate the shrimp, I noticed a little sauce on the corner of her mouth.

"You have a little sauce on the corner of your mouth."

"Where?" Maya asked as I picked up the napkin and wiped the sauce off until our eyes locked onto each other. My God, she has the most beautiful sparkling blue eyes I have ever seen. Things were silent between us. I guess it's about time for me to make my move on her. I moved in closer to Maya as our lips were inches away from each other.

"God, you're so beautiful." I said until I crashed my lips onto her lips. Maya closed her eyes as she enjoys the slow and steady kiss. We broke apart for some air after we had our first kiss.

"Lucas." Maya said. "What are you doing?"

"Maya, I haven't told you this before and if I don't tell you right now it will be too late. Maya Elizabeth Hart, we've been friends for a long time and we've been roommates since we graduated from college. Every time I see you walk around in our apartment I start to have these feelings for you and seeing you right now and eating dinner with you and sitting on the couch together it's the best moment of my life. I love seeing your face, I love seeing here with me, I love seeing your beautiful blonde hair, your soft legs and your soft pink lips. Maya Hart, I love you." I said as I confessed my love for her. A tear rolled down from her eye and a smile appeared.

"Wow, Lucas. I…I…I….I don't know what to say."

"Shhh. You don't have to say anything. I know." I said. Maya wraps her arms around me and kisses me, but this time the kiss was heated and more passionate than the last kiss. My hands wander down to her thigh while her hands wander to my shirt. I began to lick Maya's lower lip begging for entrance. I wanted my tongue to explore her, I want to savor her. My tongue parted her lips as we began our battle for dominance. Maya, being the feisty one, tries to pin her tongue against mine. I wouldn't let her win this round, not now. I began to dominate her mouth by pinning her tongue against mine. It was the best feeling of my life.

"Why don't we take this into your room?" Maya asked.

"How about we go into your room?" I asked.

"Okay." Maya said. I grabbed her firm, round ass gently and lifted her up. Maya wraps her legs around my waist as I carried her to her room. As soon as we entered her room, it was neatly cleaned and fully decorated. I laid Maya on her bed as I kicked off my shoes and threw my black blazer jacket on the floor. After I removed my tie and my socks, I climbed on top of Maya, making sure that I don't put too much weight on her. Maya unbuttons my shirt and removes it. I wanted her to get a glimpse of my toned body.

"Boy, you're a tall drink of water aren't you Ranger Rick." Maya smirks.

"Yeah." I said as I move my hand down to her skirt.

"I bet you want to play with my tight, tiny pussy, don't you? You want to bury your hard cock deep inside me? You want to shove your cock inside my warm, wet mouth? I want it." Maya said seductively as she starts to switch places with me, this time Maya was straddling in my lap. Maya lifts up her pink knitted sweater over her lovely body and throws it on the floor while I move my hand up to her thin white-laced front-hooked bra. I began to unhook her bra, her beautiful pair of c-cup breasts with perfect pink nipples were exposed to me. She was beautiful like an angel.

"Wow." I said.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." I said. Maya's warm skin presses against mine as she begins to kiss me. My hands cup her ample breasts gently and her hands begin to unbuckle my belt and unfasten my pants. Maya kisses down my body and licks my toned abs passionately. When Maya did that to me, I got extremely hard from that. Maya moves down to my pants and removed them and my boxers too. Maya stuck my hard cock in-between her breasts and starts sliding my member in and out of her breasts. Her sparkling blue eyes gaze into my green eyes with pure innocence and with pure lust and desire.

"God, Maya. You're so fucking amazing." I moaned. Maya smirks seductively at me while she's titfucking me. After a few minutes of getting a titfuck, Maya replaces her breasts with her hot wet mouth. Her tongue slides around the underside of my cock as I moaned softly while Maya gazes up at me to see my pleasurable expressions. My fingers run through her blonde hair. I wanted to face fuck her so badly. Maya stops giving me a blowjob. I wondered why did she stop. Apparently, she stood up on the bed and slides her skirt and panties off, giving me wonderful view of her pussy. Maya's pussy wasn't too hairy, it was a perfect thin landing strip. As I lie down on my back, Maya hovers her pussy over my face slides her pussy across my tongue and mouth.

"Mmm, your tongue feels so good on my pussy." Maya moans. I continued to savor Maya's pussy until she decides to do something new, she began to bounce her ass up and down on my face while I'm eating her out. Maya holds onto the headboard of her bed.

"Lu…Lucas. I'm so close, I'm gonna cum all over your face." Maya moans as her sweet nectar spill out all over my lips and into my mouth. I licked up as much of her cum as I can. Maya climbed off of my face and starts to kiss me passionately on the lips.

"Are you ready for the real thing?" I asked.

"Yeah." Maya answered as she took my cock in her hands and begin to stroke me for a couple of minutes. After a quick handjob, Maya slowly impales herself on my cock. Maya winced in pain after I broke her hymem. This time, she was in control. Maya puts her hands on my chest and I put my hands on her hips. She began to ride me nice and slow. Maya and I continue to make eye contact with each other while she moans passionately. Maya speeds up her pace, her breasts began to bounce and her nails dug into me. After we fucked in that position, Maya wanted to try another position besides cowgirl, she wanted to try reverse cowgirl. Maya climbs up off of me and climbs back on top of me and sits on my cock. Maya moans as she continues to ride me really hard while she's fondling her breasts and my free hand rubbing her love button so she could feel and extreme sensation.

"I'm so close, Lucas. I'm about to cum!" Maya screams. I could feel her walls getting tighter and her cum surrounding my cock. Maya came all over my cock and but she's not finished yet. She wants to watch me cum. As soon as she climbed off of me, I wrapped by hand around my cock and begin to jerk myself off in front of Maya's pretty face harder and faster.

"Keep playing with yourself, baby. I wanna see your hot cum drip all over your hot body. I want you to shoot your thick load into my pink lips so I can taste you. You wanna cum for me? Come on, baby. Cum for me." Maya said.

"Maya…fuck…I'm cumming! Ahhhh!" I screamed. I began to shoot my cum into Maya's mouth so she could get every last drop. Some of my cum landed on her breasts too. After she swallowed it all, Maya crawled up beside me and wraps her arms around me.

"Lucas." She said.

"Yes." I replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Maya Hart."

Maya and I are no longer in the friend zone anymore, we're now officially a couple and I love her very much.

**And that was chapter one of **_**Girl Meets World: Lucaya Edition**_**. I hope that you liked it. Plus, what is your favorite Lucaya moment in the show? There will be more Lucaya one-shots in this story. Before I go, some of the one-shot stories will contain smut and some will not contain smut. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter two. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
